


Promise

by sxb



Series: Promise [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxb/pseuds/sxb
Summary: "Promise?""I promise. I promise you're the one, the one I want to spend forever with."You went closer and embraced me. I looked up and you kissed me.You were 18, I was 16.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic inspired by real life events so this is a warning:
> 
> Do not replicate what happened here. Don't be stupid. Don't be Kyungsoo. 
> 
> For the love of all that is good, don't be me.

I remember it like it was just yesterday.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, are we classmates in lab?”, you asked immediately when we met at the door. You gestured waiting for an affirmative response from me. But I wasn’t able to answer immediately. I only knew about 5 people per class this trimester. I also didn’t bother scanning my classmate’s faces because of the slight percentage that we’ll be classmates next term. By the time we locked looks, I felt embarrassed. Because this person in front of me knows I’m his classmate and I don’t remember even acknowledging his existence up until now.

 

“Sorry, I’m n-”

 

Before I could finish my sentence, you smiled and said, “Because I’m in LAB with you, e.”

 

“Wait, what?” And it hit me. I wasn’t enrolled in any lab classes this term. I finished all of them.

 

A pick-up line. I got worried for a fucking pick-up line. 

 

You continued on laughing and then you bent towards me. You probably did it so we could hear each other while the room grows louder every second. “I’m sorry,” you managed to say that while fighting off your laughter. “It was awful but I just had to say it. I’m Jongin, by the way.” You stretched your hand to shake mine. I took out mine to return the gesture and introduce myself.

 

“It’s okay. I realized I didn’t have any lab this term.” I laughed trying to be friendly. “I’m K-”

 

“Kyungsoo, Yifan is looking for you.” Then an arm took me and guided me to where Yifan is. I faintly heard “See you, Kyungsoo” as I was taken away by Jongdae.

 

And that was the first time I met you.

  
  


I really wished people came with warnings. That could have saved me from all of these.


	2. Rescued

It was probably me being 16 that made me so naive at that time. I sincerely thought being asked to meet and have coffee together was just two people going out for coffee. Apparently, it wasn’t.

 

“No.” You said as you stopped me from paying for my order. “I got it covered.” I was confused with your gesture. “It’s okay. I don’t really like it when people pay for my food and drinks.” I said smilingly as I hand my money to the cashier. You took it back from the cashier and handed over your money and a paper. “I told you it’s on me. I asked you out, right? I pay for your order.” You smiled and continued, “plus, I got a coupon right here so it won’t really cost me much.” We laughed then headed for our seat.

 

“Thanks for this, Jongin. I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t mention it. I’m the one who should actually be thanking you because you said yes to going here. I got to use that coupon before it expired. Plus, I got some points from your orders.”

 

“You should’ve just told me you wanted points. I could have brought my friends with me so you could have all the points you want.”

 

“No.I prefer it this way. Just the two of us.”

 

“”But just the two of us makes this look like a date. You can’t earn that much points in a date.”

 

You laughed and faced down. You probably noticed how naive the person in front of you was. You lifted your head and said, “Well, since this looks like a date, let’s pretend this is really a date.” You probably noticed my furrowed brows showing the confusion in me. “You don’t get to hear jokes, do you?” You said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, was that a joke? I’m sorry I’m really slow with jokes. Sorry.” I said and you laughed.

 

“It’s okay. I think it’s cute how naive you are.”

 

Time flew by so quick I didn’t realize how close I am to being late for my class. You offered to bring me to class. I declined. I was meeting up with my best friend before we both head to class. We said our goodbyes and see you arounds then went off our ways.

 

We’ll see each other on Friday. We have cadet army training together at the gym. The place we first met.

 

* * *

 

It was 7 PM when I got a text.

 

 _Thanks for saying yes! -_ __Jongin_ _

 

_Oh, I got your number in the group page. You posted it. Haha._

 

I replied. _Welcome! Thanks for inviting me! See you on Friday!_

 

I didn’t plan on holding a conversation. First, I was busy. I have to study while preparing for the things we need for training on Friday and Saturday. Second, I need to sleep early. I have swimming training at 4 AM tomorrow. Third, I want to talk to Chanyeol, not you.

 

You see, Chanyeol and I are the pair in our unit. He sits beside me every lecture. I draw on his notebook whenever he remembers to bring one. He saves my ass during training. I save his when he gets scolded by our officers. He waits for me after training and walks me home. I sneak out to watch his basketball games. He sleeps on my lap while I do my papers. I sleep on his shoulders during bus rides going home. Wherever I was, he was there. Always. He was there that night I got so tired from training that he carried my bag and kissed me in front of our house.

 

Nothing was official but I knew that whenever I needed someone to lean on, he was there. We know how we felt towards each other but we never told one another. We never talked about it because we were already feeling it.

 

But I guess I should have said something. We could have been something.

 

A few weeks later, he sat next to Irene on the bus ride home and I saw with my own eyes how everything changed. Everything you’ve done for me - bringing my bag, walking me home, saving me - you started doing for her. I was seeing less of you and more of the two of you. Was I jealous? Yes. Was I hurt? Yes. Was I mad? Yes. But I knew I didn’t had the right to. We weren’t anything more than friends. I mean, we could’ve but we didn’t.

 

As the news broke out that all our trainings were not enough to defend the five-year championship, my heart shattered. All those months preparing, all those days waking up early and going home late, all those bruises and burns, they were not enough to maintain the legacy. My heart was broken. My knees were shaking. I wanted to break down and cry. Chanyeol was beside me and I slowly faced him with waters trying to escape my eyes. I was hoping that that person I relied on the most during trainings, the person who witnessed all the hardships and sacrificed I’ve gone through, would catch me as I break down. Maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol would be there so Kyungsoo, would be there for me.

 

I faced him, ready to collapse onto him, but I saw something that broke my heart even further. Irene was already on his chest, crying from the defeat. He was caressing her, comforting her. I was there, staring at her, telling myself that that should be me. A tear that had build up in my eyes was about to fall when an arm pulled me. The next thing I knew I was facing someone’s chest and hearing his heartbeat. Suddenly the tears started falling down like a rushing waterfall. I was pulled in closer and somehow the heartbeat was  slowly calming me down.

 

There were so many questions I had that day. Why did I turn to Chanyeol? Why was I still hoping for something from him? Why was I crying so hard? Was it because we lost? Or was it because of what I saw? But there was one thing I was sure of, someone pulled me and held me when I needed it the most. Someone held me when I was about to break down. It was as if I was being pulled from the dark pit I was falling into. Rescued.

 

You rescued me, Jongin.

This time I wasn’t naive to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> "But you promised."  
> "Yes, I did. But I was young when I said that."
> 
>  
> 
> "Sorry."
> 
> @kaittorneychen


End file.
